fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Destruction of the Black Skull
The Power Rangers teleport to Edenoi soon enough, landing on the surface of the planet in between a mountain range. Tommy warns them to be prepared for anything, Aisha notes explosions in the distance which seem to be getting closer. The Spiderface Ship is blasting at the scenery still, the blastwaves taking the Rangers aback, Rocky remarking someone is using some heavy-duty firepower. Aisha wonders why since there's nothing out there but rocks, Billy points out the spaceship trying to disrupt the planet's surface. Tommy says they'd better take cover before they end up disrupted, and just then, the blasts strike all around them, preventing our heroes from doing much of anything. The explosions suddenly halt, giving them time enough to hide between a formation of rocks. White Ranger figures that should provide enough cover if the shelling starts again, but they've got to find who's doing it and why. Blue Ranger knows they're close, and speaking of close, some of the Edenites are discovered close on the horizon by Yellow Ranger. Four slaves dig in the sands in the distance, the one in white, Dex, thinks he sees movement where the Rangers are. Aisha alerts the others to the location of the Edenites, but she's unsure if it's them or not. King Lexian is seen digging, stopping to look around, wondering where Dex went. Billy fills the Rangers in on some information he reviewed back at the Command Center, about how this area of the planet being honeycombed with pockets of poisonous gas just below the surface. This explains the gas masks, but Tommy & Aisha just don't understand why anyone would want to release the gases. Suddenly, four brown robed Edenites leap onto the scene in a manner the Power Rangers only do. Dex seems to be leading them (although he seems to have ditched the white robe he had in the Kamen Rider footage from a few seconds back), demanding to know what the intruders are doing here. White Ranger tells him they mean no harm and come in peace, one of the Edenites scoffs and calls this a likely story. Blue Ranger mentions they received a report their planet was in danger, another Edenite says he lies as they sent no report to the likes of them. Dex says they seem to pose as friends, but their garments betray them, they were sent by Count Dregon to further enslave his people. The Rangers try protesting this, Red Ranger telling them that they're from Earth and don't even know who this Dregon guy is. Thinking this more lies, Dex waves his arm around while motioning his fingers into a special position. He calls on the powers of light & truth to become Masked Rider, doing an arm gesture, he shouts for Ecto-Phase to Activate, his belt glows to life and his body Morphs into the buggy powered costume of the Masked Rider! Masked Rider leaps into the air and lands atop a rock, telling the Power Rangers that now they shall pay. The Rangers are stunned by this apparent hero's appearance, Tommy knows he definitely has the wrong idea about them. Masked Rider does more hand gestures while saying there's no room on this planet for Count Dregon and his evil Plague Patrol, telling the Defenders Of Edenoi to stand with him now. Yellow Ranger pleas for the possibility of talking this through, but Masked Rider tells her to be silent, as words have no meaning on a planet under the cape of war. The three robed Edenites race towards our heroes, the Rangers are forced to give up trying to talk their way out of this, and fight to defend themselves against this misunderstanding. Masked Rider jumps into the fray as well, separating Red & White Rangers off into a battle elsewhere while his teammates remain behind to tackle the others. Meanwhile, Gideon, Alice, and the others were piloting the Millennium Keyblade! The Millennium Keyblade arrived in orbit of Edenoi and saw the Black Skull there! The Millennium Keyblade entered the Black Skull to destroy the giant robot! Gideon landed the Millennium Keyblade and entered the Black Skull! Gideon confronted two Stormtroopers! He took out his Keyblade and struck down the 2 stormtroopers! Gideon then made his way to where the self-destruct button was! Just then, Prince John appeared! Prince John took out his Keyblade! A duel began between Gideon and Prince John! Kitten and Blackfire came to help Gideon! Gideon, Kitten, and Blackfire battled Prince John! Eventually, Gideon, Kitten, and Blackfire gained the upper hand and defeated Prince John, knocking him into the self-destruct button! The computer voice said "Attention! The self-destruct sequence has been activated! This ship will self-destruct in 3 minutes!" Gideon, Kitten, and Blackfire headed toward the Millennium Keyblade! On the bridge, alarms were sounding! President Kroob said "What's going on? Where are we? Paris?" The computer voice said "Attention! The self-destruct sequence has been activated! This ship will self-destruct in exactly 2 minutes and 45 seconds!" President Kroob said "You have to stop it! Colonel, is there any way to stop it?" Colonel said "I can't! Once the self-destruct sequence is activated, there is no stopping it! It's irreversible!" President Kroob said "Like my raincoat!" Colonel grabbed the microphone and said "Attention! This is the Colonel in forward command! Abandon ship! Abandon ship! All personnel proceed to escape pods! Close down all the shopping malls and the circus! Evacuate the zoo! Self-destruct mechanism has been activated! Abandon ship!" Everybody headed toward the escape pods! President Kroob said "Colonel! Colonel, you have to help me! I don't know what to do! I can't make decisions! I'm a president!" He held on to the Colonel! The computer voice said "This is your 2 minute warning! This ship will self-destruct in exactly 2 minutes!" Colonel said "Get all escape pods launched as soon as they are filled!" On the Millennium Keyblade, Alice said "What's happening? Where is Gideon?" Just then, Gideon, Kitten, and Blackfire ran toward the Millennium Keyblade! They climbed aboard the Millennium Keyblade! Alice said "Where is he?" Gideon said "Here I am, Alice!" Gideon, Kitten, and Blackfire went into the cockpit! Gideon said "We have 1 minute and 40 seconds before the ship blows up!" The Millennium Keyblade headed toward the exit! Colonel headed toward an escape pod! He escaped the ship in an escape pod! Everybody else escaped the ship in escape pods! Brak, Colonel Zorak, and President Kroob were the only ones left! Prince John, recovering from his defeat at the hands of Gideon, said "That's my escape pod! Who are you?" Mojo Jojo said "I am Mojo Jojo! Who are you, one of the freaks?" He then knocked down Prince John and got into the escape pod! Prince John quickly got up and said "Wait! Wait! That's my pod! NO!" The escape pod launched! Prince John said "Get your monkey butt back here, you communist freak!" President Kroob said "One pod left and 4 of us and I'm the president! Well, boys, it's a very lovely ship! You should go down with it!" He then went into the escape pod and tried to buckle the bear's arms! Kroob said "What's the matter with this seatbelt?" The bear growled at President Kroob and President Kroob screamed as he ran from the escape pod! The bear then escaped the ship in an escape pod! The computer voice said "This ship will self-destruct in 20 seconds! This is your last chance to push the cancellation button!" President Kroob said "Cancellation button? Hurry!" They headed down to where the cancellation button was, only to find out that it was out of order! Prince John said "Blast it! Even in the future, nothing works!" The computer voice said "This ship will self-destruct in exactly 10 seconds! Counting down! 10, 9, 8, 6!" President Kroob said "6? What happened to 7?" The computer voice said "Just kidding!" Alice said "There's the other end! Faster!" The Millennium Keyblade headed toward the exit! The computer voice said "7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1! Have a nice day!" Prtesident Kroob, Prince John, Colonel Brak, and Colonel Zorak said "Thank you!" The Millennium Keyblade escaped from the Black Skull! The Black Skull then exploded! Alice said "We did it!" Everybody in the Millennium Keyblade cheered! Alice and Gideon kissed! Gideon said "We all did it!" The Millennium Keyblade then went down to Edenoi to rescue the Power Rangers! Category:Fan Fiction